A New Age
by Erisa ken
Summary: Over the summer Harry comes into an inheritance that chnages him and introduces him to family he never knew he had.DMHP, Sasunaru, Smart Naruto and Smart Harry. On Haitus
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After his sixteenth birthday Harry comes into aninheritance of a different kind and finds family he didn't know he ha

Summary: After his sixteenth birthday Harry comes into an inheritance of a different kind and finds family he didn't know he had.

Warnings: Crossover, Some minor character bashing, Male/Male relationship, Lemons, cursing, characters being out of character (OOC), Smart Harry, Smart Naruto, M-preg, Femslash.

Crossover: Naruto and Harry Potter and a slight mention of flame of Recca.

Pairing: Sasunaru, Drarry, KakaIru, Sev/Oc, Nev/Lun, Gin/Pans, Gred/Forge, GaaraNeji, KibaHin, LuciusNarcissa, SBRL, BZHG, ShikaIno, ShinoChouji, TentenLee, mentions of TokiyaRecca, KurieRahia

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

Harry Potter sighed as he glanced around the great hall, normally he was glad to be back at Hogwarts, but after the summer he had just had he really didn't give a damn about anyone else he just wanted to find out what the hell was going on.

Harry turned towards his best friend Hermione to ask her if it was okay to leave early since the first years had already finished being sorted and mosy of the people in the hall had almost finish eating already. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask this the doors to the Great Hall was thrust open.

Harry and everyone in the Great Hall turned towards the door at the noise. Into the Great Hall Stepped two cloaked figures, nothing on them was visible not even their hands when the cloak moved when the glided into the hall, glided was the only word that could be used to define the way the two figures moved, and pulled to a stop in the middle of the hall between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables facing the head table, ignoring the many wands pointed their way.

The shorter of the figures glanced around the room seeming to be looking for something before turning towards his/her partner and saying something in a language none of the people understood.

Just as his/her partner turned towards him/her to answer him/her Dumbledore interrupted the conversation.

"How can we be of help to you?" he asked, the twinkle in his eyes seeming to dim slightly at the two strangers who he had no idea if they were to be deemed a threat or not since he couldn't sense any magic in the two people but decided keep his guard up.

The shorter of the two figures turned slightly in his direction seeming to debate with him/her self on whether or to trust him before deciding that it couldn't hurt.

"We're looking for someone by the name of Harry Potter." Going by the voice it still couldn't be determined if the person was male or female, because the voice was soft and had slight husky note to it that had many in the room shifting and trying to readjust themselves.

Harry looked at the two figures shocked wondering why they would be looking for him, he wasn't the only one wondering this, many of the adults were perturbed by this since they still couldn't make out anything about this and weren't about to let their savior into the hands of people who could very well be linked to Death Eaters.

"And what do you want with Mr. Potter?" questioned Dumbledore, he too was as wary as the other teachers, but not for the same reason, he didn't want anything happening to his weapon, after all it had him along time to get the boy to where he was today, having him jump without questioning him why he jump.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." The taller figure answered, and everyone could instantly tell that this one was male. The voice was deeper and was like liquid sex and most of the female population fanning themselves discreetly and some of the males who leaned towards that persuasion adjusting themselves discreetly.

The headmaster frowned down at the two strangers, already not liking them; something was telling him he wasn't going to like them.

"I am the Headmaster of this school and it is within my right to question anyone who might pose as a threat to my student as I see fight."

"Hn." Was the answer he received from the taller figure before he turned his back on him in a clear sign of dismissal.

"Behave." The shorter of the two said to his taller companion before turning towards the head table again. "I assure we mean none of your students any harm we would just like a word with Mr. Potter."

"Be that as it may, we have no idea who you are, so why should we give out such valuable information to you." Dumbledore said, frowning deepening.

"Oh is that what it is." The shorter one replied, "You don't trust us because you don't know us. I apologise but we still won't reveal ourselves until we know who Mr. Potter is."

Dumbledore frowned before waving his wand slightly, a jet of light sprang out of the wand heading straight for the two figures. Everyone watched in shock as the figures easily evaded the spell, before they could blink however the taller of the two figures was standing on the staff table with a blade pointed at the old mans neck.

As the teachers quickly got over their shock, they swiftly pointed their wands at the stranger.

"Stand Down." Came the soft command from the other still cloaked figure.

"But.."

"I said Stand. Down." The taller of the two glared at the headmaster before moving back to his position from the last time, this time with his hands crossed over his chest seeming to glare at everything and nothing. " Now as you must have recognized from that little display we just had if we really wanted to do anything to Mr. Potter there is nothing you could do to stop us."

The teachers frowned realizing the truth in his statement, if they really wanted Mr. Potter their was nothing they could do stop them if they were dead, but if they were still alive they could put up a fighting chance and get him to safety.

While everyone in the room was in apparent shock that the two people who could move that fast, Harry himself was in shock and not because they could move that fast, but simply because there were people besides his teachers who could move that fast, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him they moved even faster than his teachers did.

"Now are you going to introduce us to Mr. Potter or not?" The shorter of the asked his voice beginning to get a sharper edge to it.

Dumbledore frowned showing his obvious dislike of what he was about to do. The two ignored him.

"Very well." He said, sighing deeply "Mr. Potter If you please introduce yourselves to these two people." The obvious so we could find out who they are rang in the air.

Harry sighed before standing. The two figures turned to look at who the Mr. Potter they were looking for and had such trouble finding out who he was. They were surprised to find a boy of about 5'6 with messy hair that was as black as knight, emerald eyes, a scar like a lightening bolt on his forehead, atrocious looking clothing and glasses that seemed to have been broken one too many times.

"Are you sure that's Mr. Potter." The taller of the two said, the smirk in his voice was evident to all.

"Shut up." The shorter of the two grumbled, raising his hand and smacking his partner on the head surprising everyone in the room. "Show some respect."

"You mean the type of respect I show you."

"Just shut up and do it."

"Hn." Was the reply before he moved towards Harry and bowing low to him, almost the entire hall in a catatonic state. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The other figure stepped forward but didn't bow like his partner. " Naruto Uzumaki."

Harry nodded his headed in acknowledgement, from their names he could identify which country the two were from and could tell they were from the same country as his two teachers. "Harry Potter, so am I ever going to see what you look like."

"Oh I forgot we were wearing these no wonder we're getting such hostile looks from everyone." Naruto as he was now identified as said sheepishly.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto responded as he brought a hand to the clasp that held the cloak together, with a snap the cloak was removed revealing one of the most beautiful creatures ever seen. Naruto had long silky sun colored blonde that was in a braid and stopped just above his knees, beautiful sky blue eyes and creamed colored skin, he was wearing black pants that were molded to his legs, a black sleeveless shirt with a white vest that had many pockets over it, black finger less gloves, white arm bands, bandages wrapped around his legs, sandals, two katanas strapped to his back and head band with swirled leaf design in the metal part of it.

Sasuke too took off his cloak revealing that he was dressed as similarly as his partner except he towered over his partners' 5'6 height, since he him self stood at 6'2 with midnight colored hair that was just below his shoulder and pulled into a low pony-tail, his onyx eyes and pale skin and muscular build made him sexy while his partner with his lithe build was easily thought of as cute.

Harry and the rest of the room gaped at the two people. Many of them having to cover nose-bleeds. Sasuke scowled at them, making him appear even sexier to the mast of studnts.

Harry coughed trying to regain some semblance of control over his voice box, when he was sure he managed it he opened his mouth to talk to his two mysterious pursuers.

"So, um, why were you looking for me?" He asked.

"It has to do with what occurred to you over the summer."

"You can tell me what happened to me over the summer?" Harry asked excitedly, many of the rooms occupants looked confused while the others were still lost in their haze of lust. Dumbledore frowned he hadn't been informed that anything had happened to Harry over the summer, this was the first time it was mentioned.

"Yes I can help you, after all the same thing happened to me when I turned 16." Naruto said.

"Really it's doesn't look like it." Harry said looking at the boy in front of him, trying to see anything different about him, and failing miserably.

"I could say the same about you." Harry had the grace to blush.

"But why do you want to help me?" Harry asked suspiciously, not many ever did anything for him without wanting something in return.

"Well first of all you caused a big fuss when it happened.." Naruto told , "Secondly we were asked to guard you and make sure you were safe." Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers looked relieved to find out that the two were on their side and not their enemy.

"And third?" Harry asked. He watched in fascination as Naruto blushed and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Just tell him already Dobe." Sasuke said looking bored.

Naruto turned and glared at him, 'Shut up teme." Naruto said before turning to Harry.

"And third because I'm your older brother."

* * *

A/N: Hi people this here is just to prove that yes I'm still alive and writing and don't worry the rest of my will be updated don't worry.

I only wrote this because I had it stuck in my mind, and to tell you that yo umight seeing alot of new fics from me lately because after having writers block for a while it seems that my writers block is over with a vengance and every little thing is inspiring writing and it's starting to really piss me off so I've decided to just write them and get them over with .


	2. Explanations Pt1

This would have been up since yesterday except when I had thought it had saved it hadn't and I had to rewrite everything, an because I extremely pissed off I decide I might need to read something to cool off before I did something stupid, I ended up reading A Second Chance of Happiness by Roozette (HP fanfic) and Boot Camp by snowdragonct (Gundam Wing fanfic).

I would like to thank all those who reviewed especially s_kyinthenightslove_ (you sure do have a lot of questions), _Aquescar_, and _Winged Kitsune-Ookami_, don't worry all of your questions will be answered.

To the readers of You Don't Me and Hogwarts's Guards don't worry I haven't abandoned those fics they will be updated soon not to worry. And to the readers of Complicated or Uncomplicated I apologize for taking it down so suddenly but it was kind of driving me crazy so I took it down don't worry it will be back up soon but with a different plot.

Warning: BoyxBoy Love, GirlxGirl Love, cursing, Lemons (and the rest of the warnings can be found in the first chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series, the Naruto anime or manga or anything pertaining to Flame of Recca.

Ages:

Rookie Nine:22

Gai's team:23

Harry and company:16

Pairings: Can also be found in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Somewhat of an explanation

Everyone in the Great Hall gaped at the two new comers, minds not grasping the news that had just been delivered so candidly to them.

At the staff table Dumbledore quickly took a seat before he collapsed knowing without a doubt that a wrench had just been thrown into his plans without so much as a by your leave and sending all the pieces that had just come together scattering to the far reaches of the earth with that one sentence from the blonde's mouth.

Looking around Naruto and Sasuke became painfully aware that the entire hall was listening in on the conversation they had planned on having in privacy with Harry without anyone trying to interfere but that plan had been blown sky high when everyone had started looking at them suspiciously.

"Do you know anywhere we can have the rest of this conversation without all the eyes and ears?" Naruto asked Harry politely.

Looking around Harry noticed the same the other had. He shivered when he further noticed the gaze of most of the kids was predatory when looking at the guards.

"Yes I know a place." Harry said.

"Good you can take us there." Sasuke said joining the conversation. Looking around he spotted all the lust filled gaze that was directed towards him and Naruto. Glancing at each table he tried to find some one he could take with him, that wouldn't be drooling over Naruto and him, when he reached the table with the snake banner over it he noticed a silvery white haired blonde glancing at them with concern in his eyes.

Smirking he pointed the other blonde out to the others. "Who is he?" He asked Harry.

Following the pointing finger Harry looked to where it led and nearly choked on his saliva. "That's Draco Malfoy. Why?"

"No reason at all." Sasuke said smirking, before turning back to the blonde who hadn't noticed the inspection he was under. " Draco Malfoy could you please come here a second?" He asked as politely as he could.

At this, most of the hall was snapped out of it's previous state to look at the four people that was standing in the middle of the Great Hall wondering if they had lost their mind in inviting Draco Malfoy who was legendary for his hatred of the Boy-Who-Lived. While half of them were wondering if the guards were crazy, the other half was wondering if the dark haired guard was about to announce he was some relative of the blonde Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy himself was wondering what the hell Harry Potter's self appointed guards wanted with, But after the display of skills earlier, he knew better than to ignore them, after all he didn't want to end up looking like a bigger fool than Dumbledore.

As Draco made his way towards Harry and the guards, he didn't know that the three were having a quiet discussion about him being called out to go with them wherever they were going to have their conversation about how Naruto and Harry were related.

"Why did you call Malfoy?" Harry hiss at Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke, why are you calling Malfoy-san here?" Naruto asked his best-friend. He knew better than to assume anything when dealing with Sasuke, because the bastard likes being contrary on purpose.

"With all the things you're about to tell him I figured he'd need someone with him to keep his sanity" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Oh." Naruto said a smile gracing his lips.

"Oh okay, but did you have to pick my enemy?" Harry said almost close to a snarl, but still trying to be a bit polite to the people who could slit his throat without before he could blink.

The look Sasuke graced him with could've melted steel. "I was looking around for someone who would be able to help you and wouldn't be too busy drooling all over the two of us when the news we have to tell you sinks in and he was the only one who didn't seem too impressed with us." Sasuke said leaving out the part in which the blonde had been looking at the dark haired student in concern.

Just as Sasuke said this the blonde in question had reached them negating anything else that could've been said about his accompanying them.

Standing closer to the three males Draco was able to see what had had everyone in the hall in a tizzy about them before, he himself had been too worried about the threat they posed to his rival and wondering which way his fame was going to go this year with the new arrivals.

"So Harry are you going to show us the room so we can have our discussion?" Naruto asked turning to the Student in question.

Shaking himself out of his the stupor he had desended in when the blonde had reached them and hadn't said anything demeaning to them Harry turned towards the doors of the Great Hall, intending to leave.

But it seemed that while they had been having their silent conversation Dumbledore had managed to regain his composer because as soon as they had taken two steps he called out to them.

"Now, now my boys," Dumbledore began, Harry scowled at this, "You don't have to go looking for somewhere to have your conversation, we can have it in my office." _So that I can learn more about your so called brother and see how I can fit him into my plans._

Harry scowled deepened as though he had heard the headmaster's thoughts, but before he could say anything Naruto's soft voice interrupted.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Naruto began ignoring Sasuke's scoff, "But this is a family matter and as far as I was able to discern you are not family but merely the headmaster of this institution."

Dumbledore frowned at the young men in front clearly showing his displeasure, but he was happily dismissed. At his side Snape tried to his pleasure over someone getting one up on the old coot.

"Seeing as that is the case, I will have to ask that you let Mr. Malfoy stay." Dumbledore said trying to get back in control of the presiding in his school.

"No, Mr. Malfoy comes with us." Sasuke practically growled at the headmaster before anyone could get out a word.

"May I ask why?"

"No you may not." Naruto began interrupting before Sasuke could open his mouth again and start something that would have them in the Great Hall for longer than he would like to be, " But rest assured that he will be returned to you safe and sound, after all we wouldn't want to cause problems on our first day here, Now Harry can you lead the way to this place of yours."

Turning to lead the others out of the room Harry had to hide the smirk that he knew was on his lips. After following Harry for a while the others stared at him as though he had lost his mind when he started to walk back and forth in front of a blank stretch of wall only years of masking their emotions prevented them from gasping aloud when they suddenly spotted a door that wasn't their before.

Holding the door open Harry waited for the other to proceed before him. Stepping into the room Naruto couldn't prevent the gasp of pleasure that escaped him, Sasuke showed his surprise in the raising of a single raising of an eyebrow, even Draco was surprised by the setting of the room that Harry chose but didn't show it.

The room was one, one would find in a traditional Japanese tea room. The room was a _Fushin-an zashiki _design, or Three Mat Tea room design. There was even a charcoal pit for boiling the water and a _Sukiya _scroll alcove displaying many different flower arrangements and calligraphy writing denoting the season. In the center of the room was a low table , placed at each side was a cushion showing where you were supposed to sit.

After taking a seat at each side, everyone became aware of the cup of tea and sweetened crackers that were in front of. Shrugging it off after all weirder things have happened, for example the other day at Order Headquarters Harry could have sworn Snape had smiled at him, they decided to have the conversation the had come in the room for.

"So Harry you wanted to know how we're related to each other." Naruto began after taking a sip of his tea from the fragile china, "Before we begin I would like you to take off whatever illusion you have on yourself , it would make this so much easier."

Harry fidgeted nervously on his seat before glancing in apprehension at the blonde across from him. Seeing where he was looking Sasuke smirked at the other dark haired male. "Don't worry about him, if he wants to continue living after today he knows to keep his mouth shut about anything he hears or sees today."

Still slightly apprehensive Harry nodded before releasing the illusion spell. When the spell was released Harry heard the blonde across from him gasp , realizing that Malfoy was the only one to gasp he glanced at the other two people in the room to see that the were appraising him, and there wasn't a hint of shock in their gazes.

Draco looked at his rivals appearance in shock. Gone was the once messy black hair only to be replaced by long straight black hair that around him on the floor, looking closely he noticed that the end of the hair was white, waving behind Harry was nine black fox tails with the ends of each tail being white, on top of his head were two black triangular fox ears. All the baby fat that Harry had once possessed had disappeared only to be replaced by a smooth elfin face, a lithe seekers body and the scar on his forehead had faded slightly and was no-longer the angry red it had been since Voldemort's return.

Tuning to his rival who was still staring at him, Harry read what could only be described as awe in his gaze, causing him to flush slightly. Turning back to the young man who claimed to be his brother waiting for him to say something.

"Take off those glasses, after your inheritance you shouldn't need it anymore." Naruto said to him. Nodding Harry took off the glasses and waited to see if Naruto would say anything else to him.

"Good I knew you were one of us." Across from him (Naruto) Sasuke nodded his agreement.

" Could you tell me how you're my brother now." Harry asked impatiently. The look Naruto graced him with could've melted steel causing Harry to recoil instantly. Sighing Naruto relented.

"But before we begin so there's something Sasuke and I have to do." Naruto said, before it seemed both him and Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared in the same spot except with a few major changes o their person.

Naruto's long blonde hair hadn't changed instead it was now out of the braid it was in before pooling around him on the floor, the ends of it also being white, waving behind him were nine blonde tails the end of which were white and perched on top of his head were two blonde triangular blonde fox ears. In their transformed states you could finally see that Naruto and Harry were really related, for they had the same elfin face, fine eyebrows, small straight nose and creamy skin.

Sasuke sat in his seat glaring at everyone in his transformed state. His transformed state was as dramatic as the other twos, he had two black triangular wolf ears on his head, waving behind him were five black wolf tails and his black eyes seemed to deepened and had gained at tint of red to them.

"Now I know we introduce ourselves earlier to you but I would like to formally introduce us one more time." Naruto said , before both him and Sasuke stood to bow to the other two people in the room. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and this is my mate and husband Sasuke Uchiha."

Harry and Draco both gaped at the two. They couldn't believe what they had heard, but it kind of made sense if they thought of the two behavior in the Great Hall earlier.

"So Harry I know you have a lot of questions to ask me so where would you like to start." Naruto said while smiling at the two and ignoring and dismissing their surprise. Across from him Sasuke snorted at his wife/husband's sadistic side that was peeking through.

Shaking off some of his surprise Harry managed to grasp back some of his composure. "From what I've always been told, I was led to believe I was an only child and from the reactions of everyone in the Great Hall the were led to believe the same thing. So how can you claim to be my older brother, where is your proof?" Harry asked.

"Ask the hard questions why don't you." Naruto mumbled. "I guess it all began when Kyuubi-No Kitsune took the throne in the demon world."

* * *

A/N: Mwhahahaha, another cliffy I know many of you want to kill me right now, but don't worry part two of explanations will be up soon but you'll have to wait until the next chapter of You Don't know me and the new version of complicated or uncomplicated (I have got to find a better name) is up. In the time being I need your opinion on three fic ideas of mine.

1. BeybladexGundam Wing Crossover, this is a fantasy fic in which the gundam wing boys and the beyblade boys are fantasy characters such as dragons, phoenixes, shifters, sprites, etc.

2.Gundam WingxHarry Potter Crossover, the Gundam guys are pulled into the past by Dumbledore to help with the war against Voldemort, but here's the twist instead the people Hp being their ancestors their actually their parents ( I won't tell you who's who parents.)

3. NarutoxHarry Potter, On their honeymoon to konoha (thanks to Draco's connections.) Harry and Draco find an abandoned baby in the woods, who is revealed to be Naruto they decide to raise him as their own after performing an Adoption Ritual on him to make him their son.

Now would any one read these if I decide to put the up.


End file.
